


Centenarian

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Md/bb dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: When you turn one hundred, you’re allowed to celebrate your birthday for more than one day. At least that’s Steve’s logic.





	Centenarian

Steve’s cock is buried in you to the hilt, his balls flush against your clit, chest plastered to your back as he grinds into you. He laces his fingers with yours, stretching your arms above your head. His cock is constantly on your sweet spot in this position, so your orgasm takes hold quickly and you cry out, your walls squeezing his cock.

“Fuck, I love making you come on my cock,” he groans in your ear, nipping at the lobe as he continues to press his dick into the same spot. You find yourself reduced to a moaning mess and you find that you can only bury your face in the pillows, biting at them as a second, less powerful orgasm takes over.

You’re still coming down from your high when Steve suddenly pulls out of you, flipping you onto your back  and tucking his arms under your knees. He tugs you to him, replacing his cock in your fluttering hole and picking up a merciless pace right away.

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” you whine, reaching up to find anything to hold onto. You settle for his thick forearms, your nails digging in as he continues to fuck into you over and over and over.

“You tryna make me come, doll?” he asks, surging forward on a particularly harsh thrust that presses his pelvis completely against your ass. Your head falls back, a moan escaping your lips. You hear Steve chuckle darkly as he pick up the pace again. He drops one leg, jostling your hand away from his arm as he reaches up to tweak a nipple.

“Teach you to call me an old man,” he growls, twisting the bud between his fingers. You mewl, arching your back off of the bed. “Would an old man be able to fuck you like this? Huh? Would he have his cock buried inside your tight little hole? Fuckin’ love this tight little hole.”

As if to prove his point, he lowers his hand, his thumb tracing the tight ring of muscle that surrounds his cock. Your cunt clenches around nothing, seeking the feeling of something filling it up. As if Steve knows, he slides two fingers in your pussy, rubbing the head of his cock through your walls.

“Want me to come inside this tight little asshole?” he pants, his voice gravelly and tight from holding on. You nod quickly and he adds another finger to your cunt as he begins rocking back and forth with reckless abandon, chasing his release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up so good, baby,” he grunts, shifting even closer to you, his cock barely leaving your ass as he fucks you. “Wanna see my come dripping out of your asshole, want it to drip on the sheets and - oh, fuck.”

He comes with a strangled moan, pulling his cock out so just the head is buried inside you, ensuring that his come will drip from you when he’s done. Sure enough, when he pulls his cock completely out and uses both hands to tilt your hips up, you can feel his come leaking from you.

“Looks so fucking beautiful, baby,” he murmurs, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into your backside.

You sigh, turning your head and catching sight of the mess from last night. There’s still two half eaten cupcakes, one with a candle sticking out of it. Your clothes from the night before are strewn across the room, the trail ending at the edge of the bed. You glance back at Steve, who’s looking at you.

“Thank you for last night,” he whispers, gently setting you down and leaning over you to press chaste kisses to your mouth and cheeks. “It was exactly the kind of party I wanted.” It had been a small, intimate one. Just the team and their significant others. Clint’s kids were there, too, reminding everyone of what it was like to be a kid on a holiday.

“Anything for you, Stevie,” you answer back. His mouth finds yours in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue dipping into your mouth to tangle with yours. You can feel him growing against your hip again (damn Super Soldier refractory period) and he moans into your mouth as he grinds it into you. He pulls away, nudging your nose with his.

“Shower?” he asks gruffly, and you ponder it for a moment before nodding.

“But first, I think Baby Boy needs to show Momma just how much he enjoyed his birthday party yesterday.”


End file.
